<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, you're jealous! by idiotwerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280937">oh, you're jealous!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf'>idiotwerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FMA One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, edward just loves his boyfriend so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Edward Elric can't do, it's hiding his feelings from his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FMA One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, you're jealous!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not me posting all the edling content I have saved up.</p><p>This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends of mine! Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward shuffled down the hall, blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was still early, too early for him to be up, in fact, but here he was. He'd woken up alone, which was unusual. Normally, Ling would be pressed against his side or practically pushing him off the mattress. There was no in-between with him.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned the corner and entered the living room, he sighed to himself. Ling was passed out on the couch, still wearing the clothes he wore last night, one shoe on his foot and the other in the middle of the room. Unbelievable. He let out an annoyed huff and pulled the curtains open, flooding the room with sunlight. Ling let out an annoyed groan and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"What time did you get home, Ling?" Ed asked as he moved into the kitchen, raising his voice, so it carried between the rooms. He heard a muffled slur of words in response but had no idea what Ling had said. If he had to guess, it was very late. He went about making coffee for the two of them, not bothering to say anything because he knew that he wouldn't get an understandable answer right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Here. Coffee." Ed announced as he set the mugs on the table. He couldn't help but crack a smile when Ling blindly reached out, patting at the wood as he searched for the cups. "Sit up, so you don't spill it," he said softly as he put Ling's hand on the mug. Ling grumbled in response and sat up, his hair loose and messy- probably the worst bedhead Ed had ever seen. He covered his snicker with a cough and sat next to Ling, wrapping both his hands around his own cup, relishing the warmth and bitter aroma the coffee carried.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have fun last night?" Ed asked, unaware of the jealous twinge to his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm! Lots of fun!" Ling voiced as he sipped his drink, recoiling slightly and setting the cup down as if it had offended him, "Not enough sugar." He wrinkled his nose in disgust and then let out a sleepy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- sorry... Who went?" Ed continued. He sipped his coffee, immediately set it down on the table, and grabbed the other mug. He'd gotten them confused... Whoops.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! Edward Elric, you're not jealous, are you??" Ling asked, eyes lighting up with excitement and mischief.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! No! I'm not jealous! Don't be ridiculous!" Ed blurted out, flicking his eyes down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"OH! You're <em> jealous </em>jealous!" Ling teased as he scooted closer, "Why? Afraid some big, strong man is gonna sweep me off my feet without you there?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! It- it's not like that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then what <em> is </em>it like, Ed?" Ling hummed, tilting his head to the side. Ed could tell that Ling was enjoying this. He made no attempt to hide how amused he was.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm jealous that I don't get to see you having fun," Ed told him, face blushing slightly, "and that I don't have a job I can walk away from like the rest of your friends. I'm jealous that I miss out on spending time with you and that I'm not one of the people you get to do stupid shit with."</p><p> </p><p>"You really feel that way, Ed?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, Ling," he admitted quietly. He managed to find enough courage to look Ling in the eyes, a small smile on his face. "I always want to spend more time with you- I can't get enough of seeing you happy and... and when I can't, I'm jealous of those who can. Your smile is the best thing I've ever seen, and I wish I could see it more than I do-" He would have kept rambling, but Ling grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe this was better than seeing him party... None of his friends got to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They better not get to kiss him. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!</p><p>https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>